Charles "Chip" Shreck
Charles "Chip" Shreck is the son of Max Shreck and a supporting antagonist of Batman Returns. He was portrayed by Andrew Bryniarski who also played Leatherface in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. History Charles Shreck, better known as "Chip" (as in both short for Charles, but also "chip off the old block"), was born into immense wealth and privilege, thanks to his father Max Shreck, a multi-millionaire industrialist. In fact, Max's plan to develop an apparent power-plant with the underlying intention of stockpiling Gotham City's power is undertaken with the purpose of endowing Chip with a legacy. However, it is also apparent that Chip's mother is dead by the point at which we meet him and his father in the film, which also might mean that Max killed his wife when she tried to blackmail him. Chip was with Max and Mayor Roscoe Jenkins for the former's speech to the crowd assembled for the Christmas tree-lighting ceremony. Chip also came to his father's aid during the Red Triangle Circus Gang's attack on Gotham Plaza by stepping between Max and the heavily armed Organ Grinder, thus allowing Max to make his escape. It is assumed that the Red Triangle Circus Gang did not hurt Chip, as it is later revealed that they were merely trying to capture Max, not kill him, and when we next see Chip he does not appear to have a scratch on him. Chip is later present when Selina Kyle interrupts his conference with Bruce Wayne, regarding Max's proposed power-plant. It is also suggested that Chip is privy to the fact that that his father tried to kill Selina, as Max states that if she causes any more trouble for him he will simply "push her out of a higher window", in his company once Selina and Bruce have left Max's conference room, later saying that he has bigger fish to fry. Later on at his father's masquerade ball, Cobblepot shows up to kidnap Chip with the intention of taking him down into the sewers to die, however Max, in his first act of being selfless, convinces Cobblepot to take him instead. Cobblepot then vows to go after Chip later and leaves him while taking Max along. What happens to Chip following his father's death is unknown, but it's likely that as his nearest relative, Chip inherited his father's business empire yet without any power plant as Max wasn't able to build it. Unlike his father, mostly Batman exposed Max's crimes and his company was shut down. Trivia *In the original script for Batman Returns, Charles Shreck was involved much more in Max's crimes. For instance, Chip is present when he and his father are abducted by Cobblepot in the Arctic World. Chip is also present when Max pushes his secretary Selina out the window when Chip accuses her of seeing them meet with Cobblepot. Chip later investigates Selina under orders from his father and ends up getting killed by drowning in cement when he breaks into Selina's apartment. *In the comic book adaption of Batman Returns, Chip is present when Max pushes Selina out the windows and covers it up as suicide while not caring about what happened to her. Chip also seems to abuse Selina just like his father. Later at his father's masquerade party, Cobblepot attempted to abduct Chip only for Max to convince the Penguin to take his place. *Also in the original draft of Batman Returns, Oswald Cobblepot was going to be the brother of Max Shreck, thus making him the biological uncle to Chip. *According to Tim Burton, if he had made the third Batman movie, Selina Kyle would have returned to help Batman and Robin stop Chip, Riddler, and Two-Face. Chip would have been trying to seek revenge for his father's death. But his company was shut down since Batman exposed his crimes and he would end up in jail. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Protective Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Inconclusive Category:Arrogant